This invention relates to a vibration insulated power tool handle of the type having a grip portion, a mounting means for rigid mounting on the tool housing, and an elastic vibration insulating member interconnecting the grip portion and the mounting means.
The basic problem to be solved by the invention is how to effectively protect the operator from the hazardous vibrations developed in power tools like grinding machines. Previous attempts to solve this problem have been made, and most of them have comprised handles with some kind of vibration insulating elastic elements.
Most of these known handles have provided grip means which have offered an acceptable vibration insulation. They have all failed, however, to combine a good vibration insulation with a safe and comfortable handling of the tool and a compact design.
The object of the invention is to create a power tool handle which not only provides a good vibration insulation but a safe and comfortable handling of the tool and a design that does not add to the length of the handle.
A preferred embodiment of the invention is described below in detail with reference to the accompanying drawing.